


Suffocating the Fire

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Strength, fear, power...Cinder yearns for these things, but Salem and Emerald know she craves something else even more...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Salem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Suffocating the Fire

_I want to be strong…_

It was cold in Salem’s castle. Open windows made the large hall drafty. Little flames flickered atop exquisite obsidian candelabras, but they were too far away to grant her any warmth.

Cinder stood in the middle of the hall, though only barely. A rope, coming down from the ceiling, bound her wrists and fixed them above her head, so that only the tips of her glass slippers touched the floor.

The slippers were the only clothing she wore. The person responsible for her current situation had allowed her to keep her jewelry on, but all it did was clink every once in a while, as she swayed from side to side.

However, she had gotten something in exchange for her clothes. A strip of soft cloth kept her blind, and while it did not keep her tongue in check per se, a ring gag prevented her from voicing her discontent.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are just the prettiest little girl?” a deep, sensual voice asked. Cinder wanted to spit venom in response, but all the angry wiggling of her tongue was futile. When she had exhausted her outrage, saliva was running down her chin and slowly dripping onto her breasts. It was an undignified display to be sure, but at least there was still a hint of warmth in the fluid when it reached her bosom. “Are you quite done?” Salem was a patient woman. Her voice was still calm, but it carried through the large hall and reverberated from the vaulted ceiling, which made it difficult to pinpoint its point of origin.

This uncertainty gave Cinder goosebumps. However, through her shivering and the clinking of her trinkets, she noticed the sound of soft, naked feet on polished obsidian.

Salem was circling her with measured steps. Surely her fiendish, red eyes rested upon her, studying every square inch of exposed, flawless skin. When Cinder thought she was behind her, she heard a soft chuckle.

“Are you cold, Cinder? Your butt is trembling.” Cinder felt the blood rising into her cheeks. She clenched her buttocks to hide the sign of weakness, but Salem only laughed at her more as a result. The soft tap-tap of her feet came closer. Within seconds, Cinder could feel the heat radiating off of the dark queen’s body onto her back. She couldn’t help but relish it, but every hair on her body bristled at the proximity of her regardless.

“Why won’t you just warm yourself up? Fire seems to be your specialty,” Salem purred. Her warm breaths tickled Cinder’s neck as she placed the tip of a single fingernail between her shoulder blades, right where her tattoo was located. Salem slowly dragged the nail along her spine. The nail was not sharp enough to draw blood, but it sufficed to make Cinder squirm under its touch. She groaned feebly, until Salem reached her lower back. There, she stopped and pulled her finger away again.

“What’s that?” the dark queen asked with mirth in her voice, “you can’t break free from my special rope? Even with all this wonderful, magical power I have gifted you?” Suddenly, Salem was upon her. Her large breasts, hot and supple, pressed into Cinder’s back as warm arms wrapped around her shivering body and a pair of strong hands groped her breasts. Cinder cried out, or whatever approximation of a cry her gag allowed. She was in the monster’s very clutches, but at least she was warm now.

“Take it as a reminder, young Cinder,” Salem whispered into her ear. “Even with the gift of magic, even if you collect all the maidens’ powers, you will never rival my power,” she gloated. For emphasis, Salem twisted both of Cinder’s rock-hard nipples. Another feeble cry was swallowed by the shadows. “You are, and always will be, at my mercy.”

After stating this simple fact, Salem ceased the nipple twisting. Instead, her hands slowly traveled down Cinder’s body. Despite how much she had shivered and suffered under the cold in the room, when the grim queen’s hands reached the cleft between her legs, they were greeted by damp, cloying heat.

_I want to be feared…_

Cinder’s face was flushed and contorted with anger. Not even her sleep was secure in Salem’s castle. She had not heard the intruder when they had come in, and when the touching and moving eventually stirred her awake, it was already too late.

She awoke to her brightly lit room. Her wine red satin covers had been thrown aside carelessly, exposing her naked body for anyone to see. It was especially humiliating since her assailant had tied her wrists and her ankles to the posts at the head end of her bed. Now, incapacitated, and with her lower body put on prominent display, she glared daggers at the impudent individual responsible.

Emerald stood at the foot of the bed; arms crossed under her chest as she inspected her handiwork with a big grin.

“Beautiful…” she mouthed. Cinder didn’t care for the praise. That her supposedly loyal minion would not only attack her in her sleep, but also humiliate her thus made her furious.

“I hope you’ll be able to appreciate this beauty even after you get what’s coming to you! Free me at once, and perhaps I’ll show mercy,” Cinder hissed. Emerald did not seem impressed. She slowly shook her head and climbed onto the bed. The dusky girl slowly crawled on top of her boss.

As Emerald passed between her thighs, she came dangerously close to brushing her lips against Cinder’s pussy. When her head passed above her breasts, mint-colored locks of hair lightly brushed against hard nipples. Soon enough, they were face to face. Cinder was seething while, and partially because, Emerald was perfectly calm.

“Untie me right now, you ungrateful, wre-“ Cinder snarled before a resounding slap shut her up. Her whole body tensed up. Her cheek stung terribly and a single tear welled up in her eye. As angry as she was, at that moment those hateful feeling made way for shocked emptiness. She looked up just as the slender hand that had struck her pulled away, and looked at Emerald’s face, graced by a cruel smile.

“Don’t take it personally, Cinder. These are orders from up high. I’m supposed to prepare you, so be a good girl and behave. Otherwise…” she said sweetly, raising her hand again. In a matter of seconds, fiery fury welled up in her once more. She inhaled deeply, preparing to roar furiously at Emerald’s smug face, but another harsh slap nipped the attempt in the bud. “I said behave!”

Cinder’s lips quivered, and tears rand down her elegant cheeks. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and prepared for whatever her minion had been commanded to do to her.

“Better,” Emerald said. “Guess I can get started then.” Cinder heard shuffling and then a pop, as if something had been opened. She looked just in time to see Emerald, black marker in hand, descending upon her face.

“W-what are you…? No!” Cinder cried, struggling to dodge the odious tip.

“Hold fucking still!” After another harsh slap, which was enough to pacify Cinder, Emerald sighed. “You know, since I had to repeat myself so much, I guess we’ll just start by writing exactly what you are on your forehead.”

When the marker touched her skin, Cinder shuddered. The humiliation was complete, even if she didn’t know what Emerald was writing. Once she was done, the minion sat up and beheld her work with a smile. Cinder’s forehead now proclaimed: _Stupid Cunt._

“Nice, and just look at how much of this pristine canvas I still have to work with,” Emerald giggled, tracing an imaginary line across Cinder’s entire body.

The ordeal seemed to go on forever. It wasn’t cold, but Cinder shuddered constantly. Emerald seemed quite enthusiastic in her quest to smear vulgarities all over her body. Just above her breasts, she had written: _Radio_. Right underneath, it said: _Twist hard to change Channel_ , with arrows pointing at Cinder’s nipples. On her stomach, she wrote: _Pound me into the sheets! Show me you’re the boss!_

“Dang, looks like someone’s sprung a leak,” Emerald laughed when she got down to Cinder’s vagina again. She growled angrily and avoided eye-contact. Emerald shrugged with a lazy smile and resumed her work. Soon, Cinder’s body was covered in instructions for anyone lucky enough to get a hold of her in this state. One thigh said: _Don’t be gentle!_ The other one had an arrow pointing at her pussy with the caption: _Not a maiden_.

Cinder almost sighed with relief when Emerald finally got off of the bed.

“Are you finally done?” The impertinent henchwoman raised an eyebrow before a smirk crept upon her face.

“Done? But Cinder, there is still your entire backside to cover.”

_I want to be powerful…_

Cries, moans and sighs of passion filled the luxurious chamber Salem kept as her private abode. Her impressive canopy bed, fashioned from the richest wood Remnant had ever seen and decked out in exquisite silk bedsheets, rocked and creaked under heavy usage.

Salem was not alone. Lying on her back in front of her was Emerald, Cinder’s little lackey. However, the true point of interest, the source of the sweet, debaucherous noises that were music to Salem’s ears, was caught inbetween them.

They were double-teaming Cinder. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her luscious black locks were tied into a ponytail. The reasons for her whorish moaning were the strap-ons Salem and Emerald had equipped themselves with. Both of them were buried in Cinder’s holes to the hilt, though only for fractions of a second at a time.

Salem had no doubt that young Cinder was experiencing the roughest, and best, pounding of her life at that very moment. Fat, long cocks were hammering her little holes mercilessly.

Emerald had really outdone herself with her marker. Above Cinder’s tattoo was an arrow, pointing at her hair. On her shoulder it said: _Pull this dirty Mare’s tail!_ Every time she yanked at it, Cinder whined, though Salem might’ve rather described it as whinnying.

The dark queen grinned every time her eyes fell upon Cinder’s bouncing ass in front of her. Emerald had drawn bongos on each soft cheek, and Salem made sure to play them extensively. At this point, Cinder’s ass was bright red. Salem let a pale hand come down hard on her ass again and rejoiced when the aspiring maiden shrieked in response.

However, first and foremost, Salem relished plowing Cinder’s tight asshole. After all, as was emblazoned upon Cinder’s lower back, just above her butt: _I’ve got a soft bump, give it a hard pump!_

Looking past the little whore’s shoulder, she could tell that Emerald was similarly engrossed in teasing Cinder. The lackey pummeled Cinder’s pussy with savage thrusts while harshly pinching her tender nipples.

All things considered, it was a blast, but there was one more thing Salem wanted to know. She grasped Cinder’s ponytail and pulled her up. She embraced Cinder tightly from behind to really let her feel her own big tits. She rested her head on Cinder’s shoulder.

“Cinder, tell me, what do you want?” she purred.

_I WANT MORE!_

**Author's Note:**

> Cinder is such a power-hungry bitch, you just know she likes being treated like dirt in bed.
> 
> And that single sentence was probably more worthwhile characterisation than the entire show bothered to give her thus far. Oh well~


End file.
